Die Raumverzerrung
Eine Raumverzerrung verändert den inneren Aufbau der USS Voyager und legt sie somit lahm. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Voyager trifft auf eine Raumverzerrung, die nach und nach das gesamte Schiff umgibt. Da die interne Kommunikation plötzlich abbricht, versucht Captain Janeway zu Tuvok auf das Holodeck zu gelangen, wo ursprünglich eine Geburtstagsfeier von Kes stattfinden sollte. Doch Janeway gelangt mit dem Turbolift stets auf andere Decks, als das gewünschte. Auch andere kommen immer wieder auf dem Deck an, an dem sie gestartet sind. Als Janeway in Kontakt mit der Raumverzerrung kommt, spricht sie nur noch - für die anderen dem Anschein nach - zusammenhangloses Zeug. Nachdem sich die Führungsoffiziere nach mehreren Versuchen endlich auf dem Holodeck auf Deck 6 treffen konnten, beschließen sie nach mehreren Überlegungen mittels einer Überlastung des Warpkerns (Explosion) das Problem (Implosion) zu lösen. Doch der Versuch scheitert und man findet sich wieder auf Deck 6 im Holodeck wieder - das sich anscheinend im Zentrum der Verzerrung befindet. Man beschließt letztlich, sich von der sich immer mehr zusammenziehenden Anomalie erfassen zu lassen, da man eh keine Zeit und Möglichkeiten mehr hat. Was dann passiert: Nichts! Die Anomalie ist spurlos verschwunden und auch Janeway ist wieder gesundet. Man findet heraus, dass die "Anomalie" eine fremde Lebensform war, die lediglich in Kontakt mit der Voyager treten wollte und die Datenbanken ausgelesen hat. Im Gegenzug wurden sehr viele neue Informationen hinzugefügt. Langfassung Prolog Kes geht auf das Holodeck, wo das Programm Chez Sandríne läuft, doch alles ist dunkel. Kes ruft laut Hallo und plötzlich geht das Licht an und die Crew ruft Überraschung. Die Offiziere gratulieren Kes zu ihrem Geburtstag. Neelix beglückwünscht sie zu ihrem zweiten Geburtstag. Kes fragt, warum sie sich alle versteckt hatten. Paris erklärt Kes daraufhin, dass man dies Überraschungsparty nennt und Neelix findet, dass sie keinen Tag älter als ein Jahr aussieht. Kes meint, dass es sehr erheiternd und aufregend war. Neelix bietet ihr ein Glas von seinem speziellen Geburtstagspunsch an. Auch der Doktor ist gekommen, er „arbeitet“ als Barkeeper und nennt sich „Garçon“. Er meint, dass er in offizieller Tätigkeit hier ist und für Notfälle bereitsteht. Auf Kes' Nachfrage, meint er, dass Überraschungen akute Hyperventilation, Speiseröhrenspasmen und im Extremfall Herzstillstand verursachen. Daher könne man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Auf der Brücke ist Fähnrich Harry Kim mit einer Sensorendiagnose fertig und meldet dies Tuvok. Auch hat er die Relais der Beschleunigungsmesser rekalibriert. Er erkundigt sich, ob er noch etwas tun kann. Tuvok, der gerade die Brücke hat, erkennt, dass Harry lieber an der Geburtstagsfeier teilnehmen möchte. Da jedoch seine Dienstzeit erst in 34 Minuten offizielle endet, erinnert er ihn daran. Jedoch lässt er Harry eine Routineinspektion der Energieleitung auf dem Holodeck durchführen. Diese will gerade in Richtung Holodeck gehen, als sie auf ein unbekanntes Phänomen treffen. Tuvok befiehlt vollen Stop und beordert Kim auf seine Station zurück. Unterdessen wird auf dem Holodeck gefeiert. Neelix serviert Kes seine Spezialtorte, sieben Schichten jimbalianischer Fondat mit einer Glasur aus pürtierten L'maki-Nüssen. Erstaunt fragt sie, was sie sich wünschen soll. Darauf meint das Hologramm von Sandrine, dass sie sich alles wü nchen kann, was ihr Herz sich wünscht und sie es mit einer Figur, wie ihrer auch bekommen wird. Kes will den Wunsch schon aussprechen, wird von Torres jedoch daran gehindert. Gary Gaunt fordert Paris zu einem Spiel heraus, der diesen jedoch auf später vertröstet. Tom Paris überreicht Kes eine Halskette mit einem Medaillon als Geschenk. Kes freut sich sehr, meint aber auch, dass es ihn Replikatorrationen für eine Woche gekostet. Tatsächlich waren es die Rationen von zwei Wochen, doch Paris ist dies egal. Janeway erklärt Kes, dass man in das Medaillon ein Foto einer lieben Person legt und diese so immer nah am Herzen trägt. Aber Neelix wird eifersüchtig. Er geht zu Commander Chakotay. Er kann sich gerade noch bremsen, bevor er auf Tom zu schimpfen beginnt. In diesem Moment ruft Tuvok Captain Janeway und erzählt von dem Phänomen, doch plötzlich wird die Botschaft verzerrt und immer lauter. Captain Kathryn Janeway bricht die Party ab und befiehlt alle auf ihre Stationen. Neelix fragt verdutzt, was er mit der Fondattorte machen soll, worauf Janeway meint, er solle ihr ein Stück aufheben. Akt I: Orientierungsprobleme?! thumb|leftthumb|Sandrine bedrängt den Doktor Janeway ruft die Brücke über Interkom und befiehlt eine komplette Analyse des Problems. Auf der Brücke versucht man der Anomalie auszuweichen. Kim erkennt mit den Sensoren, dass der Weltraum vor ihnen durch die Anomalie scheinbar seine Form ändert. Er hält die Anomalie für eine Raumverzerrungswelle. Durch die intensiven Impulse von EM-Strahlung, die die Anomalie aussendet, wird ihre Kommunikation gestört. Jedoch hat sie das Schiff bereits vollständig umschlossen. Tuvok versucht daraufhin mit Warp 3 durch den Ring zu fliegen, doch das Warpfeld bricht durch den Verzerrungsring zusammen. Kim meldet, dass das Schiff manövrierunfähig ist. Tuvok schickt Harry Kim los, um Captain Janeway zu suchen, da auch das Kommunikationsnetz zusammengebrochen ist. Auf dem Weg zum Holodeck begegnet Kim Walter Baxter, der meldet, dass es ein Problem in der Sporthalle gibt. Kim erklärt ihm, dass sie auf eine Raumverzerrung getroffen sind, die einige Systeme, darunter das Komsystem beeinträchtigt hat. Baxter meint, dass dies auch den Termperatursturz in der Sporthalle erklärt. Zunächst sei ihm dies gar nicht aufgefallen, da er so hart trainiert habe, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es unter 10 Grad Celsius waren. Der Temperaturregler und die Kommunikation reagierten jedoch nicht auf seine Befehle. Er fragt, ob er sich auf seiner Station melden soll, was Kim für angemessen hält. Daraufhin macht sich Baxter auf die Suche nach seinem Sicherheitsteam. Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay und Tom Paris versuchen auf die Brücke zu kommen. Der Turbolift hält jedoch auf Deck 4. Chakotay glaubt, dass, wenn das Kommunikationssystem nicht funktioniert, der Computer auch ihre Befehle missversteht und auch eine manuelle Befehlseingabe das Problem nicht behebt. Kes und Neelix wollen zum Quartier von Kes gehen. Dabei erkundigt sich Neelix, eifersüchtig auf Paris, nach ihrem schönsten Geschenk. Kes meint, dass das Schönste war, dass ihre Freunde dabei waren. Darauf entgegnet Neelix, dass er die Torte selbst gebacken hat, während Paris das Medaillon replizierte. Als sie Kes' Quartier erreichen, befindet es sich nicht dort, wo es sein sollte. B'Elanna Torres will in den Maschinenraum. Sie betritt stattdessen jedoch das Kasino, wo sie ein Crewman fragt, ob er ihr helfen könne. Verdutzt meint Torres, dass dies wohl nicht der Maschinenraum sei und geht weiter. Janeway, Chakotay und Paris versuchen nochmals mit dem Turbolift zur Brücke zu fahren, jedoch landen sie im Maschinenraum. Torres hingegen irrt durch die Gänge in einen Transporterraum, wo sie auf Walter Baxter trifft. Dieser findet einfach den Frachtraum nicht und sein Sicherheitsteam ist auch nicht zu finden. Keiner von ihnen kann dorthin gelangen, wo er hin will. Baxter berichtet ihr, dass Kim meldete, dass sie auf eine Raumverzerrung getroffen sind. Torres meint, dass Janeway auf dem Weg zur Brücke ist, aber vermutlich nicht dorthin findet, weil sie die gleichen Probleme hat wie sie. Daraufhin gehen die beiden wieder los. Auch der Doktor schafft es nicht, das Holodeck zu verlassen und zurück auf die Krankenstation zu kommen. Jedesmal wird er wieder auf dem Holodeck materialisiert. Sandrine allerdings findet es gut, dass er immer wieder zurückkommt. Sie bedrängt ihn und will ihn mit in das Hinterzimmer nehmen. Der Doktor versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er Arzt und kein Barkeeper ist. Jedoch küsst ihn Sandrine daraufhin einfach stürmisch auf den Mund. Unterdessen kehrt Kim aufs Holodeck zurück und ertappt die beiden in flagranti. Als der Doktor sich gerade erklären will, meint Sandrine, dass er nur Doktor gespielt hat. Der Doktor erklärt unterdessen Kim, dass der Captain und Tuvok aufgebrochen sind, um das Phänomen zu untersuchen. Auch könne er sich nicht auf die Krankenstation transferieren, was sich Harry nicht erklären kann. Harry muss erkennen, dass er das Holoprogramm nicht beenden kann. Bevor er auf die Brücke zurückkehrt, wirft er noch einen Blick auf die Holokontrollen. Als der Doktor auch weiterhin nicht willig ist, mit ihr ins Hinterzimmer zu gehen und auch nicht Pool spielen will, soll er die Bar putzen. thumb|Janeway wird von der Anomalie erfasst Neelix und Kes sind immer noch im Schiff unterwegs. Die Quartiere der Crewmitglieder Nicoletti, Hargrove, Kyoto und Ayala stimmen nicht mit dem Lageplan des Schiffes überein, wie Kes erkennt. Kes weiß genau, dass die Quartiere von Hargrove und Ayala auf Deck 7, das von Nicoletti auf Deck 4 und Kyotos Quartier auf Deck 6 sind. Neelix will wissen, woher Kes das weiß. Sie meint, dass sie sich einfach daran erinnert. Er will auch wissen, ob sie schon einmal in diesen Quartieren war. Er wird wieder eifersüchtig. Jedoch meint Kes, dass das wichtige ist, dass ihre Quartiere nicht auf dem selben Deck sind. Kes meint, dass Hargroves Quartier auf Deck 6 ist und Neelix fragt, wieso sie gerade dessen Quartier kennt. Kes geht daraufhin los und Neelix folgt ihr. Schließlich landen alle wieder vor dem Holodeck auf Deck 6. Torres trifft auf Kim und fragt wo sie ist. Er meint, dass sie außerhalb von Holodeck 2 ist. Sie berichtet, dass sie 20 Minuten auf der Suche nach dem Maschinenraum im Kreis lief. Auch Neelix und Kes treffen ein und meinen, dass sie Kes' Quartier nicht finden können. Kaum hat Neelix dies ausgesprochen, treten Janeway, Chakotay und Paris aus dem Turbolift und Paris stellt fest, dass wohl auch von den Anderen niemand den Weg zur Brücke kennt. Akt II: Analyse der Fluchtmöglichkeiten Die Führungsoffiziere halten daraufhin eine Lagebesprechung auf dem Holodeck ab. Janeway stellt fest, dass der Verzerrungsring sie vollständig immobilisiert hat. Sie können weder mit der Brücke, noch mit einem anderen Teil des Schiffes kommunizieren. Außerdem fanden sie sich immer auf Deck 6 wieder, egal wohin sie gehen wollten. Kim vermutet, dass dieser Ring, sie immer wieder ins Zentrum des Schiffes befördert. Torres wirft ein, dass sich allerdings auch die Räume an völlig anderen Standorten befinden. Dies bringt sie zu der Frage, ob der Verzerrungsring das Grundgefüge des Schiffes verändert hat. Der Doktor vermutet, dass sie möglicherweise nur Wahnvorstellungen haben, die durch eine EM-Strahlung ausgelöst wurden. Ohne seine medizinische Ausrüstung aknn er allerdings keine Analyse ihrer optischen Nerven durchführen um seinen Verdacht zu erhärten. Janeway meint, dass sie mehr Informationen über dieses Phänomen benötigen. Torres denkt, dass sie sich vielleicht auf die Brücke oder in den Maschinenraum beamen könnten. Dazu müssten sie jedoch einen Transporterraum finden. Paris schlägt vor, ihre Schritte zu wiederholen und so vielleicht in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen. Kim erwägt eine Jeffries-Röhre zu Deck 1 zu gelangen. Sie vereinbaren verschiedene Strategien. Chakotay versucht es zu Fuß und macht sich dabei ein Bild vom Schiff, Captain Janeway und Harry Kim über die Jefferies-Röhre und Tom und B'Elanna versuchen doch noch in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen, um mit einem Ort-zu-Ort-Transport auf die Brücke zu gelangen. Kes bleibt beim Doktor auf dem Holodeck, um ihm zu helfen die Annäherungsversuche von Sandrine abzuwehren und ihn dabei zu untersüttzen, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu transferieren. B'Elanna und Tom schaffen es mit dem Turbolift in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen. Torres befiehlt zunächst allen Besatzungsmitgliedern auch über das Schichtende hinaus auf ihren Posten zu bleiben. Dann bereiten sie den Transporter für einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport vor. Als Torres in einen Nebenraum gehen will, steht sie im Quartier eines Besatzungsmitgliedes, dass gerade mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad kommt. Sie befiehlt ihm daraufhin an ihrem Platz zu bleiben, da ein Notfall eingetreten ist. Paris ist über diesen Vorfall sehr amüsiert. Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, beamen sich Torres und Paris auf die Brücke. Doch der Ort zu Ort - Transport bringt sie zurück auf Deck 6 ins Holodeck mitten auf den Pooltisch. Auf dem Weg sprechen Chakotay und Neelix. Dieser fragt nach einem Rat, in Dingen der Liebe. Er fragt Chakotay, ob er jemals eifersüchtig war. Dieser meint, dass Jeder der einmal verliebt war, schon einmal eifersüchtig war. Neelix fragt, weshalb dies ein so unangenehmes Gefühl ist. Chakotay antwortet, dass Eifersucht aus der Furcht entsteht, Jemanden zu verlieren und dies der größte Schmerz ist, den man sich vorstellen kann. Chakotay fragt, ob Neelix fürchtet, Kes zu verlieren. Der Talaxianer meint, dass er diese Gefühle nicht unterdrücken kann. Chakotay antwortet, dass man durch Liebe mehr gewinnt als verliert. Chakotay und Neelix treffen unterdessen auf Walter Baxter. Dieser kann den Frachtraum immer noch nicht finden. Er traf auf einige herumirrende Besatzungsmitglieder. Chakotay lässt ihn daraufhin alle Besatzungsmitglieder aufsammeln, die er unterwegs trifft und schickt ihn zum Kasino. Chakotay und Neelix gehen unterdessen weiter und treffen Tuvok. Er hat Ayala das Kommando auf der Brücke übergeben und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihnen, nachdem er von ihnen nichts hörte. Er kann sie allerdings nicht zur Brücke zurückführen. Als er merkte, dass er sich verlaufen hatte, verfolgte er seinen Weg zurück und landete immer wieder hier. Chakotay und Neelix meinen sie sind auf Deck 6, Tuvok jedoch denkt, dass sie sich auf Deck 3 befinden. Tuvok berichtet, dass der Ring ihre Schilde durchdrungen hat und sich in direktem Kontakt mit der Hülle befindet. Daher scheint der Ring das Schiff tatsächlich zu rekonfigurieren. Neelix entfernt sich einige Meter in einen Korridor und verschwindet. Captain Janeway und Kim kriechen unterdessen durch Jeffriesröhren. Kim meint, dass sie die Brücke schon vor 10 Minuten erreichen hätten müssen. Sie orten eigenartige Anzeigen und kriechen weiter. Janeway sagt zu Kim, dass er einer der Lichtblicke bei dieser Mission war und alle Erwartungen übertroffen hat. Sie erreichen durch Jeffriesröhren den Frachtraum hinter der Brücke. Da sich die Tür nicht öffnen lässt, nimmt Janeway einen manuellen Entriegler. Janeway öffnet die Luke manuell und kommt in Kontakt mit der Anomalie. Ihre Hand wird in die ANomalie gezogen und scheint sich zu verformen. Janeway kann ihren Arm selbst nicht herausziehen. Akt III: In der Falle Kim gelingt es jedoch Janeway zurückzuziehen und die Luke wieder zu verschließen. Zuerst scheint es ihr gut zu gehen, und Kims Scan zeigt an, dass es auf der anderen Seite der Luzke eine intensive elektromagnetische Fluktuation gibt, deren Signatur zu der des Verzerrungsrings passt. Janeway will einen Plan erstellen, wie man dieses Ding bekämpfen kann. Plötzlich tun ihr ihre Augen weh und sie krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. Doch bald verliert sie das Bewusstsein und Harry Kim kann sie mit Mühe und Not auf das Holodeck bringen. Der Doktor streitet unterdessen mit Sandrine und Gaunt Gary. Mit seinen Chirugenhänden, kann er keinen Fußboden wischen und er will auch nicht mit Gary Pool spielen. Kes betritt aufgebracht das Holodeck. Wenig später betritt Kim mit Janeway den Raum. Er berichtet, dass Janeway in Kontakt mit der Anomalie geriet und dann immer wieder zusammenbrach. Chakotay und Tuvok irren inzwischen durch die Gänge. Tuvok meint, dass sie immer rechts gehen müssen, nach der Logik um alle Strecken zu eliminieren, die nicht zum Ziel führen. Chakotay antwortet, dass er in seiner Logik einen Fehler gemacht hat. Chakotay denkt, dass es kein Muster gibt. Tuvok erklärt, dass es auch in chaotischen Systemen Muster von begrenzter Vorhersagbarkeit gibt. Chakotay entscheidet, dass sie sich dennoch trennen, um so ihre Chancen, die Brücke zu erreichen, bevor die Anomalien das Schiff zerstören. Allerdings treffen sie sich wenige Meter weiter wieder. Torres und Paris versuchen sich unterdessen vom Maschinenraum auf die Brücke zu beamen. Obwohl die Scanner die Koordinaten der Brücke erfasst haben, werden die beiden auf dem Holodeck materialisiert und stehen mitten auf dem Pooltisch, wo Gary Gaunt sich beschwert, dass Paris seinen "Huf" wegnehmen soll, damit er seinen Stoß nicht blockiert. Torres erklärt Chakotay, dass sie die Koordinaten der Brücke programmierten, aber wieder hier landeten. Tuvok berichtet, dass sie nicht nur alle wieder hier sind, sondern Captain Janeway auch in Kontakt mit der Anomalie kam und nun bewusstlos ist. Außerhdem haben sie Neelix verloren, da er einfach weg war, nachdem er um eine Ecke ging. Kim meint, dass der Rest der Crew auch verschwunden ist. Tuvok vermutet, dass die Crewmitglieder in einem anderen Tiel des Schiffes gefangen und von der Kommunikation abgeschnitten sind. Chakotay meint, dass sie den Prozess wieder umkehren müssen. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass sie eine Karte benötigen. Dadurch könnten sie leichter dorthin gelangen, wo sie sind. Kim will aus den Tricorderdaten, die sie bei dem ganzen Herumwandern gewonnen haben, einen Plan erstellen. Torres stimmt dem zu und Chakotay lässt dies sogleich umsetzen.thumb|Die Crew im Verzerrungsring Anhand der gesammelten Tricorderdaten versuchen sie die jetzige Lage des Schiffes zusammenzusetzen. Sie stellen fest, dass das Schiff total verdreht ist. Torres hält es für eine Raumimplosion, die das gesamte Schiff langsam zerquetscht. Chakotay erkennt, dass Deck 6 bisher nicht betroffen ist. Tuvok vermutet anhand der bisherigen Implosionsrate, dass Deck 6 in 68 Minuten vernichtet wird. Es werden auf dem Holodeck Rettungspläne diskutiert. Paris fragt, ob Jemand sie mit dem Verzerrungsring angreift. Tuvok hält dies für unwahrscheinlich, sondern denkt, dass der Ring eine natürliche Anomalie ist. Chakotay will entweder den Prozess umkehren oder aus ihm ausbrechen. B'Elanna will versuchen, die Implosion durch einen Schockimpuls in eine Explosion umzukehren. Dies könnte sie im Maschinenraum tun. Dieses Vorgehen birgt Risiken, das Schiff könnte explodieren oder ein tödlicher Partikelniederschlag könnte die Mannschaft töten, aber Chakotay möchte es probieren. Torres muss dazu den Schockimpuls präzise auf die Frequenz des Rings einstellen. Tuvok meint, dass sie den Rest der Crew nicht warnen können und macht den Alternativvorschlag zur Navigationsphalanx zu gelangen und den Antrieb zu aktivieren. Jedoch ist dies während der Schockexplosion kritisch und zum anderen meint Paris, dass durch die Verdrehtheit des Schiffes, dieses zerrissen werden könnte und sie keine Kontrolle über die Navigation haben. Tuvok meint zu Chakotay, dass Captain Janeway oftmals seinen Ratschlägen aufgrund seiner Erfahrung folgte. Chakotay stellt jedoch klar, dass er jetzt das Kommando hat und schickt Kim und Torres in den Maschinenraum, um den Impuls zu starten. Im Maschinenraum erhöhen sie den Druck des Warpkerns auf 41 Megapascal. Torres kompensiert eine Mikrofraktur in der Dilitihummatrix, 44 Megapascal. Nachdem der Druck 50 Megapascal erreicht, fleiehn Kim und Torres aus dem Maschinenraum, während der Impuls ausgesandt wird. Nachdem Kim und Torres wieder auf die Fpße kommen, meint Torres, dass sie ihr Schiff nicht in Stücke gesprengt haben. Sie gehen wieder zurück und Kim ortet eine starke Verzerrung. Der Versuch scheitert und der Verzerrungsring breitet sich noch schneller aus. Der Maschinenraum ist komplett verschlungen und Kim und Torres begeben sich wieder aufs Holodeck. Dort spricht Chakotay mit Janeway, jedoch ist der Doktor sich unsicher, ob der Captain ihn verstehen kann. Er vermutet, dass die Anomalie ihr Sprachzentrum beeinträchtigt. Kim und Torres brechen herein und berichten vom Scheitern ihres Plans. Torres will nun Tuvoks Plan ausführen, doch dieser meint, dass die Zeit dafür nicht mehr ausreicht: Die Anomalie hat das Holodeck erreicht, sodass weitere Rettungsmaßnahmen unmöglich sind. Auch ein von Kim und Torres erschaffenes holographisches Kraftfeld hält den Ring nicht auf. Chakotay meint, dass der Ring die Schilde durchbrochen und das ganze Schiff verformt hat. Daher glaubt er nicht, dass die Holodeckenergie die Anomalie aufhalten kann. Tuvok schlägt vor, dass sie gar nichts tun, da sie alle Handlungsoptionen ausgeschöpft haben. In 3 Minuten und 17 Sekunden wird der Raum von der Anomalie eingeschlossen. Chakotay und Torres sind von diesem Vorschlag entsetzt. Tuvok meint, dass der Schockimpuls ihre Situation deutlich verschlechtert hat. Ihre Versuche können sie töten. Es gibt keine eindeutigen Hinweise, dass Nichtstun sie töten wird. Plötzlich schreit Captain Janeway auf. Sie sagt mit rauher Stimme: "Es sagte zu mir, tut gar nichts." Dann wird sie wieder ohnmächtig. Torres meint, dass Janeway stirbt und sie handeln müssen. Tuvok meint, dass es für beides keine hinreichenden Beweise gibt und Janeway lediglich phantasiert. Es bleiben nun keine Optionen mehr und so beschließen sie einfach abzuwarten, was passieren wird. Torres will weiter handeln, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie keine Optionen mehr haben. Commander Chakotay und Tuvok führen ein offenes Gespräch miteinander. Tuvok dankt, dass Chakotay seinen Empfehlungen folgt. Chakotay erklärt, dass er Tuvok manchmal irritierend und arrogant findet, aber er ein sehr guter Offizier ist. Tuvok erklärt, dass es auch nicht immer einfach war unter Chakotay zu dienen. Er hat aber Janeways Entscheidungen immer respektiert, auch wenn ihn diese in eine schwierige Situation gebracht hat. Dann stellt sich Tuvok zu Captain Janeway und legt seine Hand in ihre Nähe. Harry und Tom stehen beieinander und beide bekennen, dass sie Angst haben. Da sich Kes Sorgen um Neelix macht, tröstet der Doktor sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. Das MHN meint, dass Neelix eines der widerstandsfähigsten und erfindungsreichsten Individuen ist, die er kennt. Daher könne Neelix die Katastrophe überleben. Der Doktor nimmt Kes daraufhin in den Arm. Chakotay setzt sich an einen Tisch und versucht zu meditieren während B'Elanna sich zu ihm setzt und sie nach einer seiner Hände greift und sie festhält. Chakotay lässt dies gern geschehen, fragte er sich doch, ob Torres nie fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm meditieren könne. So werden sie alle von dem Ring ergriffen. Akt IV: Erster Kontakt Plötzlich ist alles vorbei, es scheint alles in den normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt zu sein. Es sind keinerlei Schäden vorhanden und es werden auch keine Verletzten gemeldet. Janeway kommt wieder zu sich. Der Doktor und Tuvok beugen sich zu ihr herunter. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht phantasierte sondern es so etwas wie eine Botschaft war. Die Raumverzerrung versuchte Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Die Führungsoffiziere begeben sich auf die Brücke, wo Janeway einen vollständigen Systembericht verlangt. Es gibt keine Schäden an den Schiffssystemen und keine Verluste unter der Besatzung. Aber 20 Millionen Gigaquad neuer Daten sind in den Computer eingegeben worden. Außerdem ist die Datenbank des Schiffes komplett kopiert worden. Chakotay meint, dass derjenige, der ihnen begegnet ist, auch alles über sie in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Der Verzerrungsring entfernt sich. Janeway vermutet, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, für das fremde Wesen „Hallo“ zu sagen. In diesem Moment kommt Neelix mit der Geburtstagstorte auf die Brücke und wird von Kes befragt, wie es ihm ergangen ist. Er will ihr später alles berichten. Jetzt sei es jedoch Zeit zum feiern. Außerdem möchte Kes ein Foto von ihm für das Medaillon, welches Tom ihr geschenkt hat, damit sie Neelix immer bei sich hat. Danach küssen sie sich. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines , und wurden ursprünglich für die erste Staffel von Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager geschrieben und gedreht. Die Raumverzerrung sollte eigentlich als vorletzte Episode der ersten Staffel zwischen Elogium und Die 37er ausgestrahlt werden. UPN entschied sich allerdings dazu, diese Folgen erst als Teil der zweiten Staffel auszustrahlen, man rechnete sich einen Vorteil aus, indem man die neue Staffel bereits einen Monat früher auf den Sender bringen konnte als andere Serien. Aus diesem Grund folgen die in diesen Episoden angegebenen Sternzeiten auch dem Muster 48XXX.X, nur während der ersten Staffel im Jahr 2371 beginnen die Sternzeiten mit diesen beiden Ziffern. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages)}} Trivia Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Twisted (episode) es:Twisted fr:Twisted (épisode) nl:Twisted Raumverzerrung, Die